Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!
by Ozonne
Summary: AU. Being forced to join the Host Club is no fun. But Sawada Tsunayoshi never dreamed that he would have love problems as well! What's a poor boy to do, caught in the middle of a tuna sandwich? 182769. All27. Based off Ouran High School Host Club. DISCONTINUED AND ADOPTED.
1. Opening

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!~

OPENING~ Namimori Middle School?

* * *

"Please, Reborn, please, please, _please_, tell me you're joking." Really, it wasn't that hard of a request. But the man sitting in front of Tsuna told the fourteen-year-old boy nothing of the sort, Reborn merely draining the last of his tea.

Sawada Tsunayoshi clutched his head in agitation. This couldn't be happening. It just can't happening! Maybe this was all just a horrible, terrible dream, where Reborn was in his room, sipping tea, and told Tsuna very very bad news. In the form of a letter, which Tsuna had been steadily inching away from.

Tsuna gingerly picked up the letter in such a way that germ-a-phobes everywhere would have been clamoring for his technique. Pinching the very corner of the paper with one hand, Tsuna cautiously poked the letter with the other hand, squeaking in fight when his hand brushed against the smooth stationary. Reborn twitched in irritation at this childish behavior.

The letter was real then, solid, the Vongola seal shining bright as day. Tsuna glared at it. This mean it was not a dream. Unfortunately.

The letter read:

_"To Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_You have been accepted into Vongola Academy, the most prestigious middle school in Japan for Mafiosi-in-training. As a requirement, you must at least be able to speak basic Italian and Japanese. Enclosed inside is your student ID, which will… "_

The rest wasn't important. The most important parts of the letter was all in the first sentence. _You_, _accepted_, and _Vongola Academy_. Reborn slammed his tea down.

"I pulled so many strings to have you accepted into the school, and you think it's a joke?" Reborn asked dangerously. His hand twitched again toward Leon, his partner, and the green chameleon walked a bit closer to the hitman's hand.

The fourteen year old boy backed away in fear. "HIIIEEE! No, I meant-!" Tsuna took a deep breath. "Just-Reborn, come on…Vongola Academy? That school's for Mafiosi and-"

"As the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss for the Vongola Famiglia which in fact founded the school, you should be the best Mafioso there," Reborn interrupted calmly.

"That's what I was afraid of!" Tsuna said, aggravated. "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

This was said so often that Reborn simply ignored him. Honestly. He had been with this boy for six months, and while Tsuna was progressing well physically, he still didn't adapt to the idea of becoming Vongola Decimo.

"This is necessary for you, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said absentmindedly, fiddling with his yellow pacifier. "I feel as though you don't take the mafia as seriously as you should, so being at a mafia school should help you realize your duty as the Tenth."

"…So now you're changing my school life too?" Tsuna asked with dread. "I already have you as a home-tutor! I don't need to be reminded of the mafia 24/7!" Reborn didn't answer, and Tsuna continued his protests. "And I can't speak Italian! And the tuition, isn't it really expensive?"

"You're in D Class. You don't pay as much were you in C, B, or A Class." Reborn explained. "Though even D Class is still rather expensive, it's nothing compared to the other classes. And don't worry about speaking Italian, you simply just need to understand basic commands, as I've been teaching you," the man added almost as an afterthought. Reborn's face hardened as he muttered, "If you've paying attention, you'd be able to speak fluently by now…"

Tsuna hastily switch the subject. "Yeah, okay-So D Class is the worst one, right?" He asked this with a hint of resignation, knowing that he'll probably have no choice but to go to this nightmare school.

Reborn shrugged. "Not necessarily. The education is more or less the same. You see, Vongola Academy's unofficial motto is 'Lineage first, money second,' so D Class are for lower-ranked Mafiosi. So you're lucky to even be in D Class. Even through my connections, including Ninth Generation's, it was all I could do to get you in D Class without revealing that your father is outside advisor, or that you are the descendant of Vongola Primo."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble," Tsuna said with a sigh. But then the rest of his tutor's words caught up with him, and Tsuna's mouth opened in horror. "Wait, you didn't tell them any of that, did you? You can't tell them I'm a candidate for Vongola Decimo!" This was even worse than what Tsuna had first anticipated. Telling a school made by Vongola that he was to be their Tenth Generation Boss would just make him the target for assassins and the like.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I knew it'd be strongly against your wishes so I convinced Vongola Academy to take a student with seemingly no connections to the mafia whatsoever, and hardly any money." Reborn rolled his eyes. "Telling them that you're to be the Tenth would have been much easier. Be grateful."

"Reborn…" Tsuna would have been touched, if he'd actually wanted to go to the school! But this thoughtful gesture took Tsuna by surprised, and the brown-haired boy could feel his resolve wavering.

The Sun Arcobaleno stared. "Telling the Academy that your father is Sawada Iemitsu would have been more than enough to get you in A Class, but telling them that you're the great-great-great grandson of Vongola Primo…" He let the sentence trail off.

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "No, no, it's fine!" After a moment's thought, his eyes narrowed, "Hey, wait!" He remembered. "I don't want to go to this school!" The boy realized that his reassurance made it sound as though he had asked Reborn to transfer in the first place.

At this, Reborn tuned him out again. Not paying any attention to his student, he mused to himself out loud, "Perhaps it's for the best that you're in D Class."

"E-eh?" Tsuna said, confused. "Why?"

Reborn poured himself another cup of tea. "Some of the top students were originally from the lowest class until they proved themselves worth of A Class," the man explained. "A few of those students didn't even know the existence of the mafia until they got the letter."

Tsuna blinked. "You said you barely got me accepted because V.A. thought I wasn't part of the mafia in anyway." There was no accusation in the boy's voice, just curiosity. "How'd those students get in?"

"Scholarships. Vongola keeps an eye out for students with high-potential to be good Mafioso. The reason I'm telling you this is because if the academy believes you worthy, you'll be moved up higher. If you get moved up all the way to A Class, you won't be expected to pay the tuition."

"I thought A Class cost the most!"

Reborn nodded. "Some pay high amounts of money to be put in A Class," the hitman agreed. "Though no amount of money could make you into a 'Special A,' like the ones the V.A. recognizes." A pause, before Reborn said casually, "I expect you to move up to A Class."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?" The boy narrowly avoided the Leon-hammer for his remark. "ACK!"

Leon changed back into a chameleon, back onto Reborn's fedora, and the owner of the hat smirked. "I have faith you can do it, Dame-Tsuna," The expression on the man's face would beg to differ. As expected, Reborn said, "With your resemblance to the First Generation, it won't be long until someone figures out you're Vongola Decimo. You'll move up by default." That explained why Reborn allowed Tsuna to be in D Class.

Tsuna jumped to his feet. "I don't look that much like Vongola Primo!" Running out of the room, he returned holding a hand mirror, examining his reflection. Vongola Primo was blond, and Tsuna was a brunet. Really, he couldn't see it. Regardless, he'd be cautious. The boy opened his drawer and began rummaging into it.

Reborn stared. "What are you doing?"

Vongola Decimo didn't answer while he searched. Finally finding the object he was looking for, he turned to the hitman and smiled. "A disguise! See?" He slipped on a pair of black framed glasses on his face. Tsuna looked triumphant. "No one will think I'm Vongola Decimo with this! Wow, I can still see with these old prescription glasses…And my hair…oh well."

Reborn had to admit that Tsuna looked very different with those glasses. Except… "If you wear those ugly black specs, you'll be laughed at," Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn's unspoken concern. "Don't worry, Reborn, I'm kind of used to that." The school Tsuna apparently no longer had to attend had most of his classmates call him 'No-Good Tsuna.'

"If you really wanted to change your face, you should wear the contacts that Spanner made you."

At this suggestion, Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Why not just shoot me with the Rebuke Bullet then?" Spanner was an American who Tsuna met through Irie Shouichi. For fun, Spanner had made Tsuna a pair of contacts to go with his Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was something the two both knew that Tsuna wouldn't need, hence why Spanner made it for entertainment.

The contacts simply told Tsuna the heat of his flames; totally useless when Tsuna wasn't in HDW mode. Wearing those contacts when Tsuna wasn't in Hyper Dying Will mode just gave off the appearance that he was, but without the flames. His eyes would be orange and he'd simply be calmer, just like when he was being shot with the Rebuke Bullet or swallowing Dying Will pills.

But what was the point of wearing just the contacts if it didn't actually have the Dying Will flames and his 27 mittens just stayed as 27 mittens? Sure, he could see with them like with his normal contacts, but he stopped using them when everyone commented that he looked different…It was just too embarrassing. And Tsuna looked more like Giotto than not with those darn things.

"Ah, that's right!" Tsuna said suddenly, remembering. He turned towards Reborn, still wearing the glasses. "Where is Vongola Academy anyways? The letter doesn't say…" All it said was that it was in Japan.

Reborn smirked. "V.A. is disguised as an ordinary public middle school."

Tsuna blinked. "That doesn't answer my question…"

The hitman also got up, brushing his suit. "You must have heard of it. The civilians know it as Namimori Middle School."

Five seconds for that information to sink into Tsuna's brain. Five…four…three- "HIIIEEE!" Ah, it only took three seconds. Tsuna was definitely improving. "Namimori Middle? That's a mafia school?"

Reborn gave his student a bored look. "Of course. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner. But then again, it is hidden from enemy mafia families. The school Vongola has in Italy is always being destroyed…" Reborn waved a dismissive hand. "Well, see you at Namimori Middle tomorrow! Eight-thirty. If you're late, I'll shoot you. Ciaossu!" Reborn walked out the door.

Tsuna's honey-colored eyes widened. "Wait-Tomorrow?" Oh no. His days of torture was less than 24 hours away…

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be the prologue, but I thinks it's too long…so it's the opening! There's a lot of information in this...It's based on Ouran High School Host Club, but only in the beginning parts really. The Guardians, of course, are the Host Club members, but I won't make them OOC to fit the actual characters' roles. The other chapters won't be this short. I don't own KHR!


	2. The Host Club

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I wasn't expecting the great response I got. Now, I think a lot of you were wondering if this will be All27. I'm sorry, the main pairing will be 182769. But I'll see what I can do… ;) And this first part is A LOT like the first chapter of Ouran. Sorry about that, I don't think it'll happen again. And to answer an anonymous review, I never thought of the manga S.A. when I wrote about the 'Special A's,'-I can't believe I didn't realize! I never read that manga before though...

Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!~

Chapter One~The Host Club

* * *

_How the heck is this school so big?_ Tsuna grumbled to himself as he had walked for the past hour trying to find an exit. Namimori Middle looked normal on the outside. Though Reborn had mentioned something about illusions. He tried to ignore the stares he got from the other students as they all stared curiously about the nobody student with the black framed glasses and baggy navy sweater.

No one had made fun of him, but Tsuna wasn't going to complain about that, though it did make him wonder why. Nonetheless, Tsuna was eager to leave the school as quickly as possible. Though the honey-brown eyed boy had to admit that the educational system wasn't as bad as he thought, though everything centered on the mafia, but it didn't matter. Reborn's teaching methods were worse.

Walking a bit more, Tsuna finally reached an elaborately decorated door he was certain he never saw before. Hoping it was perhaps a library or an office he could get directions from, Tsuna absentmindedly opened it.

"Welcome," a voice said.

Welcome? Tsuna blinked, peering inside. And then his jaws dropped.

Inside was a group of seriously handsome guys. It made Tsuna feel self-conscious and inferior just looking at them. There was a curly haired boy that had a cow print shirt inside the uniform jacket. A pale-gray haired boy with a strip of medical tape on his nose. A tall athletic-looking boy with short spiky black hair, and a pale boy with silver hair and jade green eyes. And the one who had spoken was a dark purple haired boy with a pineapple-like hairstyle and different colored eyes, one blue and one red. He wasn't even wearing the school uniform, instead wearing a green uniform from a different school.

Tsuna gulped.

The pineapple-haired boy caught Tsuna's attention the most. There was something about him that just made Tsuna...wary. And not just because his red eye had the character 'six' on it either. But of course, Tsuna could just be imagining it. Whatever it was, he should get out of here.

"Um...sorry," Tsuna mumbled, hastily stepping back, making to close the door again. "I'll just go-"

"It's a guy," the silver-haired boy said shortly.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The tall boy with the spiky black hair laughed good-naturedly. "Maa, maa, Gokudera, that doesn't matter, does it? Guy or girl, we'll entertain them the same!" This boy seemed to be the nicest, with a cheerful smile always on his face. The silver-haired boy made a _cheh_ sound in what almost seemed like disgust before looking away.

The boy with the pineapple hair stepped up, addressing the two boys who had just spoken. "He's right, you know." Tsuna uneasily took another step back, completely out of the room, when the boy smiled at him. It definitatly wasn't his imagination; this pineapple-haired boy's smile was too knowing! The blue and red eyed boy turned to Tsuna, stretching a gloved hand out. "Welcome to the host club! You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi!" This was said almost mockingly.

Tsuna blinked. "E-eh? How do you know my name?" His feet, despite his wishes, were rooted to the spot.

_The Vongola Academy, or it's alias, Namimori Middle School..._  
_An exclusive mafia school in Japan, where lineage counts first, money a close second._  
_The more higher class you are in, the more privlileges you have._  
_The most privlileged students are the one's V.A. recognizes as the best-the 'Special A's.'_  
_A few of these A students have formed a host club...a unique group in this top mafia school._

"Um...wow," Tsuna said finally, after the introductions and explanations were finished. "So everyone already knows me?"

The boy with the cow-print shirt, who introduced himself as Lambo, nodded, one hand playing with a black strand of his hair. "Of course. A normal, regular person like you being in the school is very rare, and apparently the V.A. didn't send you a scholarship..." Ah. So because no one knew what to make of him, he didn't get teased.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the pale-gray haired boy, gave Tsuna a grin. "That's EXTREME! You should join the boxing club!"

"...Huh?"

The pineapple-haired boy, whose name was Rokudo Mukuro, clamped a hand on one of Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna flinched. "It will be hard for a civilian like you to adapt to a mafia school like this," Mukuro said airily. "But I suppose I must admire your courage for coming into this school. Of course, since no one expects anything from you, it'll be the perfect chance to steadily rise to the top without anyone knowing."

Tsuna wiggled out of Mukuro's hold, and the boy released him without a second thought. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna couldn't help but notice that the silver-haired boy, Gokudera, was glaring at him. For some reason, Gokudera didn't seem to like Tsuna, despite Tsuna never meeting him before. He had made someone dislike him on sight? Boy, that was skill. Tsuna sighed.

"No worries, Tsuna!" the smiling, black-haired boy, Yamamoto, said brightly. "I used to be in D Class too, but now I'm in A. You'll move up in no time!"

The brown-haired boy laughed nervously. 'I don't even want to attend this school!' Tsuna thought inwardly, but peered at Yamamoto in interest. He used to be in D? He was probably a scholarship student Reborn was talking about...

"Well, it'd be a miracle if a regular person like you moved up to even C Class," Lambo mused. "How did you even get in?"

Tsuna jumped. "Um, well, uh..." HIIIIEEE! What should he say? Oh, he sucked at making up stories on the spot!

An awkward silence before Mukuro waved a dismissive hand. "Well, all that matters at the moment is that you came to the Host Club. Of course, there was the rumors that you were gay..." (1)

"What?"

Mukuro continued, ignoring Tsuna completely. "Unfortunately, one of our members isn't here right now, so I aplogize if you're into the strong and silent type," the pineapple-haired boy pointed at the other boys. "But we have other members that you might like! What do you prefer? The sweet happy type? The bad boy? Or..." Mukuro smirked, tilting Tsuna's chin up, forcing the smaller boy to look up at him, their faces in close proximity. "...Am _I_ more your style?"

"Erk!" Tsuna sweatdropped, pushing Mukuro away. "Um, you have this all wrong..." Personal bubble being violated here! "I came here accidentally, so..." He trailed off.

Mukuro's smirk became even more pronounced, and Tsuna's intuition told him to _run away, run away! _But Mukuro started speaking before Tsuna could act on it. "Ah, really? Such a shame...Well, we weren't really opened today anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Tsuna shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I see..." What was he supposed to say to that? His foot was unconsciously itching toward the door.

Another awkward silence would have been made, but Gokudera broke it before it began. The silver-haired boy glared at Yamamoto. "Don't you have baseball right now, baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto looked up at the elegant clock on the wall. "Oh, you're right! I have practice in five minutes!" He grinned. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled nervously. "Yeah...same here." Yamamoto seemed to be the most friendliest of their weird group, and the brown-haired boy couldn't help but like him. Yamamoto seemed to have some kind of aura that made people feel comfortable around him.

Ryohei also glanced at the clock. "I have boxing today too!" He waved at Tsuna. "See you later, Sawada!"

"I guess I'll go back to the dorms if there's nothing else today..." Lambo said. He also waved a good-bye to the brown-haired boy.

"I'm leaving," was all Gokudera said, before walking out, but not before glaring at Tsuna one more time. Tsuna bit his lip. Seriously, what did he do?

Before Tsuna knew it, only he and Mukuro were the only occupants in the room, and Tsuna looked at the pinapple-haired boy nervously. It was rather awkward, though Mukuro didn't seem bothered, merely sitting down on one of the chairs, staring at Tsuna with an unreadable expression.

"...Well, I guess I'll be going now," Tsuna said finally. Not waiting for a response, he hastily ran to the door, and almost made it, but Mukuro spoke before Tsuna's fingers could grasp the handle.

"Why the rush, Vongola Decimo?" Mukuro said casually.

Tsuna froze.

Oh no. He could _not_ have just heard that right. Right? This wasn't happening. How does he...? "Wait a minute..." Tsuna said weakly, slowly turning around. Mukuro was smiling pleasantly, still sitting on that chair. "Wha-What did you just call me?" Please let him have misheard...

Mukuro laughed. "Ku fu fu...I must say however, that I'm disappointed. You don't meet any of my expectations at all." He laughed again.

"Please-please don't tell anyone," Tsuna said in a small voice. Wasn't this just peachy? His secret has been discovered, and on his first day of school, no less.

The pineapple-haired boy leaned back into his chair, gesturing Tsuna to sit in the one across it. Tsuna stumbled, collapsing onto the chair. "I don't care what your reason is for wishing to keep it a secret. Though I don't understand why you would want that. But that is none of my concern," Mukuro said. "All I want is to annhilate the mafia."

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. And I need you."

That sentence could have been taken the wrong way. "Why would you need me? To do what?" Tsuna asked in confusion. And then the first parts of Mukuro's words got to him. "Wait, you want to take down the mafia? Why?" Isn't this school for mafiosi?

Mukuro shrugged complacently. "That's not important," he drawled boredly. "And I can assure you that I can do it. I've killed many people, you know."

Tsuna shuddered as he felt Mukuro's aura suddenly change to something more...dark. He suddenly felt no doubt that this boy with the red and blue eyes had done as he claimed. "Why are you telling me this?" Tsuna asked uneasily. His hand unconsciously drifted to his 27 mittens and Dying Will pills. Maybe he should try to stop this boy...?

The red and blue eyed boy smiled. "I have a deal for you."

Tsuna had a very bad feeling about this, and belatedly regretted very much for stumbling into this place. Though it appeared that this was going to happen eventually ever since arriving at this school. Mukuro seemed to have planned this. The brown-haired boy gulped. "What sort of deal?" Aw geez, he wished Reborn was here! The hitman always knew what to do.

"Work at the host club and I won't tell a soul about your identity," Mukuro said.

Tsuna gaped. "Work here? I can't talk to girls!" Seriously, he never even talked to one before in a conversation in his life. "And this is blackmail!"

Mukuro rolled his heterochromatic eyes. "Yes, you won't be very popular, considering your appearance." Tsuna flushed. That was so blunt! Mukuro continued, oblivious to Tsuna's fuming. "You being an actual member was my original plan, but that won't work very well, would it? You just need to clean, and serve the food, and so forth. Until this school year is over."

"Why do you want me to work for you?" Tsuna asked with a withering feeling. Just his luck. He didn't want to be a cabin boy! But he also didn't want people to know that he is the Tenth...

"To keep an eye on you. After this year is over, I'll take possession of your body and attack all the mafia families. They'll be at war in no time," Mukuro said pleasantly. He talked about the mafia and murdering so casually that Tsuna couldn't really take him seriously. But now, this was something Tsuna couldn't ignore. This was something too real and plausible, since he _is_ Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna stood up abruptly. "I refuse! I'd rather everyone know who I am than you try do something like that!"

Mukuro yawned. "How noble of you. It's nice to see you actually have a backbone." But then he suddenly gave off a very dark smile, and Tsuna instinctively tensed. Mukuro continued, twiddling his thumbs as if he didn't have a care in the world. "But Vongola, you don't really have a choice. It'd be a shame if something were to suddenly happen to your mother...Sawada Nana, am I right?"

Honey-brown eyes widened in horror, before his blood began boiling in anger. "You _wouldn't_." He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was threatening to kill an innocent person?

"Try me." A challenge.

Tsuna's could hardly contain his rage at Mukuro's threat. His mother had absolutely nothing to do with all this dangerous mafia stuff! But Tsuna's head was also spinning from all these sudden turns of events. Ridiculous. He had expected some crazy insane things to occur upon attending school, but he never expected anything like this. A boy Tsuna hardly knew suddenly saying all this, demanding that, it was too much for Tsuna to handle. This felt more like a dream, a nightmare.

While Tsuna was trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts, Mukuro was simple staring out the window. "You actually came here much earlier than I thought," the pineapple-haired boy mused. "And I never expected to meet you today. Lucky that the other host members all had to leave..."

"Do they know?" Tsuna asked, clenching his hands into fists and looking down.

"Pardon?"

"Do the others know of your plan?" Tsuna elaborated. His nails were digging into his palms, hard enough to bleed.

"Ah, the other host members?" Mukuro asked, amused. "I'm sure they have their suspicions. But they don't have to do anything at the moment. As I've said, I can't do anything until this school year is over...they don't know what to make of me."

So the rest of the host club was probably aware of what was going on, but Mukuro seemed to not be able to do anything until school ended, so they had nothing to worry about. But would they try to stop Mukuro if he did try to execute his plan? Maybe...Tsuna should try to stop him right now. But really, there was no reason to if Mukuro isn't trying anything yet...and he should ask Reborn first for his opinion before acting rashly.

"So, Vongola..." Mukuro said, catching Tsuna's attention. "Do we have a deal? Work here at this club, and your secret will be kept secret, your family will be safe, and everyone will be happy. Oh, and you're not obligated to allow me to possess your body or anything. At the end of the school year, we can fight for it, though I doubt you'll come out victorious. It's a rather sweet bargain, wouldn't you say?" He looked at Tsuna expectantly, smirking.

Tsuna glared at Mukuro, but there was nothing he could do. "Deal," he gritted out through his teeth with as much venom as he could muster.

Mukuro ignored the brown-haired boy's tone. "Wonderful! Well, you'll start tomorrow, so good luck! This will be a wonderful school year, won't it?"

Tsuna never got a chance to respond, for at that moment, the door had opened, and a pretty girl with a skull eye-patch and a pineapple hair-style similar to Mukuro's peeped her head out. "Mukuro-sama?" She called out timidly, her one eye resting onto the boy she called to. She was wearing the same school uniform as Mukuro's; Tsuna wondered if it was okay to wear a uniform of a different school like that.

"Chrome," Mukuro nodded, standing up. Tsuna stared at her. She seemed nice, but it was kind of hard to not be resentful of a person when she looked so similar to the boy that was causing so much discord in his life right now.

"Chikusa sent me for you. Ken got into trouble again," Chrome said softly, casting a confused glance at Tsuna. Tsuna did the same.

The pineapple-haired boy walked toward her. "I see. Well," Mukuro said, looking behind him and addressing Tsuna, "Looks like I'll have to be going, Tsunayoshi-kun. It was a lovely chat. Don't forget your promise." He waved. "I'll be seeing you. Ciao!"

Chrome gave Tsuna a small smile, though she still looked a bit puzzled. "Good-bye...Tsunayoshi, right?" The two students walked out, the door closing behind them.

Tsuna stared at the closed door. This all seemed so surreal. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he replayed what happened. Stupid, stupid, pineapple! After a few minutes, he also walked out the door, feeling rather burdened.

~182769~

The brown-haired closed his eyes as he walked up the final steps and felt the breeze from being on the top of the roof. Tsuna still couldn't find the stupid exit, and decided to rest while calming down. He couldn't help feeling annoyed everytime he thought of Mukuro and what he had just agreed to. Perhaps Tsuna was overreacting. Maybe Mukuro was giving too much credit to himself, and this wasn't a threat at all. Bah, this was making his head hurt just thinking about it!

"Auurrrrgghh!" Tsuna yelled in frustration, grabbing the sides of his head with his hands. He started pacing, but quickly stopped when he heard a chirping noise.

"Cheep cheep!" A bird?

Tsuna looked up, and a tiny fluffy bird was flying, circling above his head. Tsuna smiled at it a bit ruefully. "Hey, there. Did I disturb you?" The yellow bird stopped flying in circles and instead stayed airborne in front of Tsuna. It's big black eyes seemed very intelligent, and it seemed to be listening. The honey-browned boy gave the bird a bigger smile. "Sorry about that. I'm new to this school, you see. It hasn't been a very good first day." Tsuna sighed as he said this, plopping down on the floor. The bird flew down as well, perching on Tsuna's knee.

Tsuna absentmindedly stroked it. "You're lucky you're able to fly," the brown-haired boy said. The bird gave out another cheep. "It's such a nice day today. A great day for flying..."

There was a silence, while Tsuna just looked at the sky. It was calming, and Tsuna was feeling better. He was just about to get up when he noticed a boy staring at him.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna scrambled back, alarmed, and the yellow bird flew toward the boy. The boy had black hair and blue-grey eyes, his black jacket billowing slightly in the breeze. Tsuna took a deep breath. That was surprising. "H-hello!" the brown-haired boy said nervously.

The black-haired boy stared for a little longer, before looking away. He lifted his hand, and the yellow bird landed on his fingers.

"Oh, that was your bird..."

"You're very fortunate that I've just woke up right before you noisily trampled up here," the blue-grey eyed boy said evenly. "Otherwise, I would have had to bite you to death." His eyes glinted dangerously, and Tsuna gulped. Was he being serious? The boy appraised Tsuna, "I've never seen you before."

Tsuna hastily stood up. "Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! It's nice to meet you..." he trailed off into silence. It was kind of embarrasing to be caught ranting to a bird. The boy in front of him didn't seemed to be amused in any way however. In fact, he seemed to have lost interest in the conversation. Guessing that this boy wasn't going to introduce himself as well, Tsuna prompted him. "Um, what's your name?"

"..." The boy gave Tsuna a long suffering look, as if telling his name took a lot of effort, and Tsuna flinched. But the boy looked away. "Hibari Kyouya," he said finally.

The brown-haired boy floundered for something to say. "Okay, so...Hibari-san, then, right?" Hibari nodded slowly. Tsuna backed away a few steps. "Well, I'll be going then, Hibari-san..." The blue-grey eyed boy merely blinked, before long pale fingers plucked at Tsuna's sweater, and Tsuna's shoulders hunched at the sudden contact.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "You're not wearing the school uniform..."

Tsuna instantly took another step back at Hibari's expression. "Ah, that-Well! That's because...I got into this school because of...someone, and I'm actually a normal person, and I can't afford the uniform," the brown-haired boy admitted. Tsuna noticed the other boy's red armband. 'Prefect.' Oh, this boy must be part of the infamous Displinary Commitee that all the students seemed to be afraid of. But then...shouldn't Tsuna be afraid too?

The prefect's face cleared and he nodded, and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. The brown-haired boy turned around, intending to leave, but then bit his bottom lip. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Uh...can you tell me where the exit is?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a long moment, before wordlessly leading the way. Tsuna hastily followed.

~182769~

"Urgh," Tsuna groaned into his pillow. "I'm so glad school is over." He rolled over on his bed.

"You didn't enjoy your first day?" Reborn asked innocently, sitting in Tsuna's chair. His student turned his head to the side and gave the man a pointed look, which of course the hitman ignored.

Vongola Decimo suddenly got up, sitting up on his bed. He was glad he got home safe, and he had thanked the prefect for helping him, though it seemed that the boy had taken his gratitude with a grain of salt. Tsuna didn't care, just glad that he got home safe. Stupid Reborn, when Tsuna got home, he found his tutor sitting at the table, eating his mother's food. But thoughts about Mukuro kept nagging in Tsuna's mind.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said slowly, looking down, and Reborn looked over at the boy's rather serious tone. Tsuna continued hesitantly. "Do you...know someone named Rokudo Mukuro?"

Reborn nodded. "Yes. He used to be a prisoner. He's now a student at your school." The hitman shrugged apathetically, as one might when telling 'old news,' while Tsuna looked up in alarm.

"A-a prisoner?" Tsuna said, honey-brown eyes widening. "For what?" Oh, for goodness' sake, what did Tsuna get mixed up into?

"You know..." Reborn said vaugely, waving a hand in the air. "For this, for that...murdering mafioso, and so forth."

Tsuna raised a hand to his temple, massaging it. This was worse than he thought. Mukuro must have been telling the truth if Reborn was saying so. "If he did all that, why is Mukuro attending school? Did he get released?" Tsuna hoped that Mukuro had 'reformed' or something of the sort, but something told Tsuna that Mukuro wasn't the type to change so easily.

Reborn swiveled the chair around. "In a way," the Sun Arcobaleno answered. "He was struck a deal. Rokudo Mukuro gets freedom in exchange for attending Vongola Academy. I believe that they simply need illusionists to continue to make the school look as inconspicuous as possible, and Rokudo Mukuro is a very skilled illusionist."

"So they let him off for killing people just for the school's appearance?" Tsuna deadpanned.

Reborn gave Tsuna an irritated look. "It was simply an assumption, Dame-Tsuna. And apparently, his crimes weren't very big either. But nonetheless, the Vindice will appear immediately to arrest him again if he does anything suspicious at all while he attends the school."

So Mukuro must be a third year then. And why he said he couldn't do anything until the school year was over...Tsuna mulled this over, lost in thought. Reborn noticed his student's silence.

"Why are you asking me this?" Reborn said with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna sweatdropped, averting Reborn's gaze. "Well, because...I was curious?" Tsuna tried. Wow, that sounded pathetic, even to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, we could do this the hard way, or the easy way," Reborn said conversationally, casually reaching for Leon.

"HIIEE! Okay, okay, I'll tell you-! Just don't...Wait!"

So Tsuna explained everything. The host club, Mukuro, and the promise he was forced to make. It made Tsuna feel better to let it all out, and Reborn simply listened without a word. At the end of Tsuna's tale, the hitman stood up lazily.

"Dame-Tsuna...well, what's done is done, I suppose," Reborn said unconcerned. "Who knows? This may be good training." Tsuna wanted to do a facepalm. After all this, all his sadistic tutor could think of was training. Reborn shrugged. "You don't need to worry about Mukuro for now. Just be on your guard." It wasn't an ideal situation, sure, but it was okay. Trust Tsuna to get into something like this.

The brown-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Reborn. Thanks." It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Reborn smirked.

"Of course, I'll train you harder than ever, in case you ever need to stop Mukuro. Starting now."

"What? Re-Reborn-! Oww! I give up, I give up!"

At night, Tsuna dragged himself back to bed, massaging his aching muscles. He groaned. Mafia schools, host clubs, dangerous criminals, not to mention a Spartan tutor...How was he ever going to survive all this?

Little did Tsuna know that, very soon, romance would add to his list of worries.

* * *

(1)- This 'there were rumors you're gay' thing is not something I just put in at random. It was actually in the Ouran manga. Just saying. :)

**A/N:** And I'm finally done! XD Whew, that took forever! Especially since I kept retyping everything since I was unhappy with it. Okay, one thing that is absolutely important is that I'm tweaking Mukuro's history a bit to fit this story. And bah, it was so hard to write the scene with Mukuro blackmailing Tsuna! It's so hard to make reactions seem believeable...I hope I managed it. And no one thinks Tsuna is an adorable uke yet, but he's still wearing those ugly glasses, remember? ;D

Please tell me it there were parts you didn't get, or if it doesn't make sense; I'll try to fix them! Thank you so much for reading!

**Edit:** (9/28/10) Made a few changes. It's nothing big, not really even worth mentioning, and even if you read this story before I edited, you probably won't spot them. I just added a bit more detail. :)


	3. Complications

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, thank you so much, everyone! :D All your reviews and support… J And yeah, All27 shall be added. J Ah, and this story shall go at a faster pace than I had originally intended. I think this is my best chapter yet! XD Of course, this is just the third one…but still! :D

* * *

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

~Complications

* * *

"And so I gave him an EXTREME right punch!" Ryohei informed the giggling girls, demonstrating by swinging his fist. The boxer allowed the female students to feel his biceps. In a different area, Lambo was entertaining his own guests.

"Lambo-sama, will you eat the chocolate I made you?" a girl asked the curly-haired boy, holding a piece to Lambo's mouth. "Say, '_ahh_.'"

Lambo dutifully ate it, and was thankful that it wasn't Valentines day yet, or else he would be getting sick from eating too many sweets, and be out of commission again.

"Ah ha ha!" Yamamoto was laughing, currently hosting with Gokudera. "And so Gokudera didn't have anywhere to go, and so at one in the morning, he came over to my house and-"

"You baseball-idiot, don't tell them that story!" Gokudera yelled, flushing, acting along. The girls all giggled at the pair.

Yamamoto edged closer to Gokudera. "You don't want me to tell them?" he asked, grinning. His facial expression then suddenly turned more serious as he held Gokudera's face with his fingers. He leaned closer, "Shall we just _show_ them what happened?" Yamamoto asked suggestively.

Gokudera turned a few shades more red. "You-you idiot-baseball freak!"

"EEEIIIEEE!" the girls all squealed, some even swooning in delight. "Oh, please show us!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at all the host members' antics, especially Yamamoto and Gokudera's hosting. All of them were professional, all right. Though he couldn't understand Yamamoto and Gokudera's 'yaoi acts,' though the female students seem to love it. Tsuna wondered how Gokudera agreed to acting along at all, particularly to the uke's part. And this caused Tsuna to look at Yamamoto in a totally different light…As Tsuna swept the floor, he noticed Mukuro hosting.

"I got a hair-cut yesterday, Mukuro-sama," a girl said, smiling, patting her hair. She tilted her head to the side coyly. "Do you like it?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Of course I do...You always look so beautiful..." Mukuro trailed off, his voice low, leaning closer, and the girl blushed. Tsuna stared. It was hard to believe that this was the same Mukuro from yesterday. It was even more shocking than seeing Yamamoto and Gokudera's performances for the first time.

Right now, he was much more gentle, he had covered his red eye with his hair, and was acting kindly to the girls he was entertaining. It was like he was a different person. None of the girls looked frightened or ill at ease. Not at all like the Mukuro who had threatened him.

Tsuna didn't even notice he was staring until Mukuro smirked in his direction. "Can't get enough of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked mockingly.

Honey-brown eyes widened, before Tsuna shook his head and glared. He stalked past the pineapple-haired boy, and Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna still couldn't believe Mukuro had the nerve to say to the others that Tsuna had actually wanted to be the host club slave. The other members didn't protest, all of them instead happy that someone would clean up for them. None of them seemed to suspect anything more…sinister from this whole mess.

Regardless, Tsuna was still fuming from being stuck in this situation.

"Mukuro-sama is wonderful, isn't he?" a quiet voice suddenly said behind him, and Tsuna turned in surprise.

"You!" the brown-haired boy gasped to the girl suddenly beside him. "You're, um…" Oh, what was her name again?

"It's Chrome Dokuro," Chrome said softly. Tsuna couldn't help but gape at her. It was like she had appeared out of nowhere. The quiet, one-eyed girl continued, "And you're Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you." He saw Chrome staring at Mukuro, and followed her gaze. There was a silence between them, until Tsuna decided this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He waved at the girl. "Well, I'll go now then-" he stopped when he realized what Chrome had just said. "Hang on-Did you just say that Mukuro is wonderful?" The honey-brown eyed boy asked incredulously.

Chrome nodded slowly in confusion. "Yes…" she said uncertainly, wondering why the boy sounded so disbelieving.

"…Oh," Tsuna said lamely, not sure of what else to say. Embarrassed, he tried to save face. "It's just that, well, he didn't act like this before…" his voice soon trailed off into silence, wishing he could drop the conversation now as he gestured at the pineapple-haired boy doing the perfect job as host.

"Ah," Chrome said in understanding. "I know what you mean. Mukuro-sama told me about you. I don't know what you get from doing this job, but he said it was a deal…" She clutched her bag closer to her, shifting her weight. It appeared that she wanted to leave.

Tsuna was surprised. It seemed that Mukuro really was keeping his end of the bargain, and didn't even tell Chrome. Not that Tsuna knew what sort of relationship Chrome and Mukuro had, but they had to be pretty close, if their similar hairstyles and uniforms were anything to go by.

Somehow, this information suddenly made Tsuna not hate Mukuro as much, seeing as how he could actually be a decent(?) human being, and Tsuna furiously shook his head at the thought. Dammit, Reborn always said Tsuna was too soft for his own good! Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuna tried to recall why he disliked Mukuro. Making his life a living hell. Blackmailing him. Yes…no. Damn, it wasn't working. Especially with Mukuro acting like a suave host club prince, it was hard to imagine him now as anything different.

Chrome watched Tsuna's internal struggle a little worriedly. "Um…Tsunayoshi?" she asked timidly.

Tsuna blinked in surprise, shaking his head to clear any residue thoughts of Mukuro. "Ah, um, yes, Chrome-san?" he asked, trying to get back into focus. Chrome took one more glance around the room before answering.

"I thought M.M. was here…" she murmured, not really talking to Tsuna. "She usually is. But I guess not…" Biting her lip, she went out the doors without a backwards glance, leaving Tsuna standing alone.

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Why'd she just leave like that? Shrugging, he looked at all the other members entertaining the guests, particularly worried about Ryohei, as his unexpected and energetic antics would usually upset a cup or plate.

~182769~

Aauuurghh!" Tsuna yelled at the rooftop after finally, finally, the host club closed up. He vented out his feeling in that yell, bottled up frustration and anger from the work he had to do, Gokudera's glares whenever he walked by, and Mukuro's taunts. He glared up at the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?" Tsuna demanded. The sky didn't answer him. Tsuna didn't expect it too.

He also didn't expect the yellow bird to come back. But it did.

"Cheep cheep!" Tsuna smiled, pleasantly surprised when the bird made its appearance. It landed on the boy's brown hair. However, the bird flew off almost immediately after landing, and Tsuna wondered why, and his unspoken question was answered almost instantly as a bundle of clothes was thrown at his head.

"Oof!"

Tsuna blinked, snagging the clothes before it hit the ground and stared at it. The Namimori uniform? Vongola Decimo eyed it in confusion, holding it uncertainly in his hands, until his honey-brown eyes caught steel blue-grey ones.

"Ah!" Tsuna said in surprise. It was the prefect, whom Tsuna found out was the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. It took a while to remember the boy's name. "…Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned.

Hibari gave Tsuna a blank look before gesturing at the bundle in Tsuna's hands. "For you," was all the prefect said. Hibird flew onto Tsuna's hair again.

The brown-haired boy took another look at the uniform. "For-for me?" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari nodded dully. Tsuna pulled out the shirt and stared, holding it up to his chest. It seemed to be the right size. "Um…" What should he say now? Thank you?

"I just looked at your old school records and saw your sizes," Hibari said in a monotone, and Tsuna's cheeks turned red. That meant, that meant that this boy saw his terrible academic grades and his not at all impressive measurements. Was he even allowed to do that? Oblivious to Tsuna's embarrassment, Hibari simply looked away, bored.

Tsuna fiddled with the clothes. "Thank you…" he said hesitantly. Hibari shrugged. Tsuna relaxed, but grew tense again as he remembered. "I-I can't afford this uniform!" If he could, he would have bought one already! How did Hibari get this one? Oh no, he didn't…

The prefect yawned, unconcerned. "You owe me three thousand dollars," he informed Tsuna, and Tsuna's jaws dropped.

"Wh-What?" Tsuna said, the clothes about to drop from his fingers again. He stared at the black-haired boy, not sure if Hibari was joking or not. Of course, it didn't seem like the stoic prefect joked around…

"The uniform's expenses have been covered by me," Hibari said, blinking slowly, looking as if he was going to fall asleep.

He was afraid of that! "You, you didn't have to-!" Tsuna said. "I-I can't pay you back, and…!" He didn't ask for this! But Tsuna's protests were cut off abruptly as Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"All students attending Namimori Middle School must wear the school uniform…"

"Ah-!" Tsuna said, sweat-dropping. He nodded jerkily. "Un-Understood!" What was this sudden murderous aura emanating from the prefect? The aura disappeared just as instantly, and Hibari yawned again, though his eyes were on Hibird, who was still resting on Tsuna's head. Hibari shrugged, his gaze then dropping to Tsuna's face.

"Sit down," Hibari commanded suddenly, and Tsuna was so surprised he obediently sat without thinking. Hibari walked over, and Tsuna panicked, feeling more vulnerable that he could not run immediately and was about to hastily get up when Hibari lied down, laying his head on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna froze, before letting out a very surprised, "HIIIEEE!"

Hibari frowned. "Be quiet. If you move or make a noise, I'll bite you to death."

"What?" Bite you to death? Tsuna thought wildly, trying to calm himself down from having someone using him as a lap pillow. "Wha-What are you doing?"

The prefect closed his eyes. "To pay off some of the $3,000 debt..." the black-haired boy explained.

Tsuna blinked. "My debt?" the brown-haired boy asked. Well, if he had to pay back by doing tasks like these, that wouldn't be as bad as giving money but…

"Just to let you know, even the sound of a leaf falling to the ground will be enough to wake me up."

HIIIEEE! Never mind! Paying back money will be better! Tsuna heard that the Head of the Disciplinary Committee was very violent. 'I have to stay like this until Hibari wakes up?' Tsuna thought frantically. His legs were numb from panic, and Tsuna sat stiffly.

After a while of observing Hibari when he was sleeping, Tsuna sighed in exasperation. 'What do I do to deserve this?' Tsuna silently demanded again at the sky. The sky didn't answer.

Tsuna didn't expect it to.

~182769~

Tsuna groaned, massaging his sleeping legs as he walked. Hibari only slept for thirty minutes, but it felt like an eternity to a petrified Tsuna. The brown-haired boy sighed. School was getting harder and harder, and for once, it wasn't academic problems weighing on Tsuna's mind. As if to emphasize the problem, Tsuna bumped into Gokudera before escaping school.

And now the two were on a wind swept ridge, the silver-haired Mafioso glaring at Tsuna, while the brown-haired boy sweat dropped, wondering how the heck the two had gotten here. Tsuna had a feeling he should try to escape.

"…" It appeared that Gokudera seemed content to just glare at Tsuna, and Tsuna couldn't stand the pair of jade-green eyes burning through his head, and the eerie sound of the grass bending to the wind, and decided to speak.

"Um…yes?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, shuffling his feet. Gokudera gave no indication that he heard him, so Tsuna continued, fidgeting in discomfort. "Why are we here…?

Gokudera didn't answer for a long moment, a frown on his handsome face, before he finally growled, "I don't like it. You're too weak to be Vongola Decimo!"

"Wha-what?" Tsuna gasped, gaping at the silver-haired boy. "Excuse me? What?" At this rate, Tsuna was going to have a heart-attack at the sound of his own accursed title.

Gokudera didn't appear to have heard him, ranting to himself. "Vongola is going to go the dogs if someone like you is our leader! For the good of Vongola, I'll take you out right now!" All of a sudden, the silver-haired boy whipped out multiple sticks of dynamite.

"Ah, wa-wait!" Tsuna stuck out his hands in front of him, and kept a wary eye on the bombs. Where had those bombs even come from? He realized that talking to Gokudera would be in vain, but he couldn't help but try, eager to stop this before any fighting got involved.

"Please, listen! I don't want to be Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna tried to explain, taking a hesitant step back. "And how did you know about that anyways?" Oh, if Mukuro had told this violent crazy bomber…Before Tsuna's thoughts had gotten any farther, a voice interrupted.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said casually, holding a hand up in greeting. Both Tsuna and Gokudera turned toward the hitman. "Reborn!" Tsuna said in relief. If Reborn was here, all of this chaos will be solved! But then Reborn gave Tsuna a scheming smirk, and Tsuna's heart dropped down into his stomach, the feeling of relief fleeting away as quickly as it had first appeared. The brown-haired boy had been with Reborn long enough to know that when the hitman smirked like that, it promised a certain doom for Tsuna. At times like these, Tsuna hated it when he was right.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera said, almost in reverence, and Tsuna looked at Gokudera in surprise.

"Eh? Reborn, you know him?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn brushed off an invisible piece of lint off his immaculate black suit. "Well, it's my first time meeting him face to face. He is known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato for his ability to store dynamite anywhere on his person. He's a hitman."

Tsuna blinked. "A hitman? But…"

Gokudera spoke. "Reborn, you weren't kidding when you said I had permission to eliminate Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

"That's correct," Reborn said nonchalantly, and Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"HIIEEE! Wait, Reborn, what?" Tsuna said, taking even more steps back. Reborn's smirk became more pronounced.

"This is a test for you, Tsuna. I told Gokudera who you were."

Stupid Reborn! "You never told me this! He-he looks like he's really out to kill me!" Indeed, there was no hint of bluff in Gokudera's eyes as his cigarette lighted up his dynamites.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you better not lose. I'm not going to help you at all, so good luck."

"But-but Reborn-!" Tsuna protested. But Reborn was spared from listening to Tsuna's panic-induced talks any longer, because at that moment, Gokudera started with his attack.

"Rocket Bomb!" Gokudera shouted, throwing a bunch of lighted dynamites at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened, before running away. To Tsuna's horror, the bombs followed him.

"How is that possible?" Tsuna yelled as he turned direction, only to his dismay that the bombs also changed, still charging toward him. "Gah-!" Tsuna dived onto the floor at the last possible moment, the dynamite exploding behind him. He didn't have a choice now, did he? Hands trembling, Tsuna hurriedly popped one of his Dying Will pills into his mouth.

Gokudera's jade green eyes narrowed as he saw the abrupt change in Tsuna, the orange flame on his forehead, and calm orange eyes the same shade as the flame. For a moment, the silver-haired bomber doubted that it was Tsuna, but with no other explanation, Gokudera charged at the brown-haired boy, bombs in hand.

But this time, Tsuna was ready. His gloves lighting up, he let the flames propel him towards Gokudera.

Reborn watched his student fight in silence. Tsuna was doing well; though Gokudera wasn't doing too bad either. Which was why Reborn chose the silver-haired boy…

At the end, Gokudera fell on his knees in defeat, Tsuna standing over him. Gokudera's hands fisted onto the grass, and his voice was filled with shame. "I lost…" the silver-haired bomber muttered. Furrowing his brow, his hand clenched tighter, and waited for the finishing blow. When it never came, Gokudera looked up in confusion. Tsuna, noticing Gokudera's expression, also blinked in confusion, his Dying Will Flame extinguishing.

"Um…yes?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, not being in Hyper Dying Will Mode anymore. He edged away from Gokudera, resisting the urge to run away.

"Why aren't you finishing me off?" Gokudera asked at last, and Tsuna's honey-brown eyes widened in horror at Gokudera's question.

"I can't do that!" Tsuna said in panic.

Gokudera frowned, not understanding. "But I tried to kill you. Why aren't you…?" the boy trailed off.

Tsuna sighed. "Just because you tried, yes, doesn't mean I should try back. Life is precious, and it's not something a person should just take away. You don't deserve to die," Tsuna told Gokudera, and wondered if he could go now.

Gokudera gaped at Tsuna, before those cold jade eyes melted into a look of reverence and adoration. He looked like a completely different person than he was a moment ago. Already on his knees, Gokudera bowed his head. "You really are worthy to be the Tenth!" Gokudera said, his head still bowed, and Tsuna sweat dropped at the silver-haired boy's one eighty degree switch personality.

"Huh?"

Gokudera stood up, beaming, and Tsuna couldn't help but think of a puppy wagging its tail. "When I heard from Reborn-san that Vongola Decimo was to be a be a boy my age, I was intrigued. But when I saw you I thought you were a weak, cowardly, little boy. How wrong I was!" Gokudera said, his voice still saturated with awed reverence.

Tsuna swallowed nervously. "Ah…" At a loss for words, Tsuna glanced at Reborn questioningly, who was still standing on the sides with a complacid expression. Catching Reborn's eye, Tsuna silently asked for help, but Reborn merely shook his head with a smirk. Well, Tsuna expecting Reborn to actually help him was Tsuna's fault.

"I will gladly serve Tenth for the rest of my life!" Gokudera declared, and Tsuna stared for a moment before shaking his head fervently.

"Actually, no, it's okay!" Tsuna said hastily. "We-we can just be friends...Right…?" the brown-haired boy asked nervously. "There's no need to say something like that!"

Gokudera's expression changed back immediately to a murderous one. "Tenth is Tenth!"

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna stumbled back, forgetting that he had defeated Gokudera. But this boy could be so scary! "Okay, okay! But just don't-" Tsuna stopped abruptly and sighed as Gokudera looked at Tsuna with adoration again. Tsuna felt weary of all of this mess.

"Congratulations, Tsuna," Reborn said, and Tsuna looked up at the man with a confused expression.

"Gokudera has become your subordinate," Reborn explained. "The loser serves the winner. As a mafia boss, you will need to start a family. Good job, Gokudera will prove loyal." Reborn said.

As if to prove Reborn's point, Gokudera said that he would gladly give his life for Tsuna at that moment. Reborn looked smug.

"B-but, I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled, frustrated.

At this, Reborn simply tuned his student out again. Tsuna groaned.

~182769~

"What took you so long, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. He was still smiling, but Tsuna, upon inspecting closely, could see that the baseball-obsessed boy had been worried. Tsuna was rather curious about the two's relationship. Gokudera and Yamamoto were about as opposite as they come. It was then that Yamamoto noticed Tsuna. His face broke into an even bigger grin. "Ah, Tsuna! You're still here?" All the guests had already left.

Tsuna tried to force a smile; it came out looking more like a grimace. "Well, you see…"

"Idiot!" Gokudera suddenly cut in. "What gave you the right to talk to the Tenth?"

"Huh? Tenth?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna questioningly, and Tsuna grimaced.

The brown-haired boy resisted the urge to face-palm. Gokudera-kun was so much trouble, can giving Tsuna so much headache. With Gokudera putting on a murderous expression every time Tsuna tried to ask him not to call him 'Juudaime,' or 'Tenth,' Tsuna had given up and wished for some good luck.

Though it seemed that luck was not on Tsuna's side as Gokudera still had something to say. "Juudaime should not work like a lowly dog!" The silver-haired boy declared loudly, "He should be a host member!" All the host club members looked up at this.

Tsuna's heart dropped to his stomach. Stumbling back, he looked at Gokudera in panic. "What? No, no, no! That's okay!" Tsuna said hastily. Vaguely, the honey-brown eyed boy wondered if this situation could get any worse. Tsuna mentally cursed Reborn for bringing him another mess.

Gokudera frowned. "But Tenth!" he protested. "We can't have you being a servant when-"

"Oya, oya, what's this?" a smooth voice interrupted, and Tsuna felt a slight chill. Mukuro walked over, smiling cordially. "Tsunayoshi-kun wants to be a member?" He looked a bit surprised, and most definitely amused, at Gokudera's new title for Tsuna, but did not comment.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "NO, I don't!" he said, but his protest fell on deaf ears.

Lambo ambled over, twirling a strand of curly black hair with his finger. "Tsuna wants to be in the host club?" the boy asked, holding a cup of milk. Ryohei, who hadn't been paying much attention before, now looked at Tsuna with more interest.

Mukuro laughed. "Ku fu fu… I see. Tsunayoshi-kun, I've only met you yesterday but you're already so interesting. What do you think of this, Kyouya?" Mukuro asked to a person sitting on a couch near the window. Tsuna couldn't see because the couch was facing away from them.

"I don't care," the person-a boy-said tersely, and Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized his voice. Kyouya…as in, _Hibari_ Kyouya?

"HIIEEE!" this loud outburst made the host members look at Tsuna again, but Tsuna could hardly care. Hand shaking, he pointed at the couch, or more importantly, the boy. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, almost hesitantly. At the name, the boy looked towards Tsuna's direction, making to already turn back again. However, catching sight of Tsuna's face, Hibari blinked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the prefect said, also looking confused.

Yamamoto looked at the two in bewilderment. "You two already know each other?"

"Yes, I do! What are you doing here? You're a member of the host club?" Tsuna asked Hibari. "I thought you were in the Disciplinary Committee!"

"I am…" Hibari said, trailing off. The black-haired boy shrugged, seemingly indifferent, but he seemed to be satisfied that Tsuna was wearing the Namimori Middle uniform now. Tsuna had quickly changed as soon as he had the opportunity. The uniform was a lot more comfortable than it looked, and Tsuna had no doubt that it would cost three thousand dollars.

Mukuro smirked. "Well, if you two are acquainted, that makes things easier. So, Kyouya, should Tsunayoshi-kun be in the host club?" The pineapple-haired boy questioned, and Hibari shot Mukuro a loathing glare, before glancing back at Tsuna and shrugging again.

Tsuna was still trying to get over the shock that Hibari Kyouya was in the host club so he was barely paying attention as Mukuro addressed the other members. Hibari resumed his apathetic silence, no longer looking as Tsuna.

"So…although Tsunayoshi-kun has no aesthetic appeal at all to entertain young ladies, he seems quite determined to prove himself," Mukuro was saying, still smirking. He raised a gloved hand up. "Everyone who wants Sawada Tsunayoshi to be a member of the Host Club, say 'aye!'"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, and Ryohei all looked at each other for a moment before breaking into grins, raising their hands at the same time. "Aye!" they all said in unison.

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie at the chorus of voices and looked around. "'Aye,' what?" he asked, oblivious.

Mukuro clapped Tsuna's shoulder. "Majority rules! Tsunayoshi-kun is now the newest member of Namimori Middle School Host Club!"

"WHAT?"

~182769~

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsuna said nervously to Hibari, setting the tea down loudly. Mukuro _tsk_ed in disproval.

"Wrong!" Mukuro said, and Tsuna winced, and he moved away from the steam as it fogged up his glasses.

"What did I do wrong?" Tsuna asked warily. Being forced to be a member was not fun at all, and having to do 'training' for it was even worse. He was being forced into a lot of stuff lately. Tsuna was practicing on Hibari, with Mukuro instructing him on what to do. How Mukuro forced Hibari to help, Tsuna didn't know, but at least the murderous aura Tsuna could feel coming from the prefect was not directed at him.

Mukuro held up the cup of tea and set it down again soundlessly. "When you put the glass down, cushion it by putting your finger at the bottom," the pineapple-haired boy instructed. "It eliminates harsh sounds, and you appear more graceful."

Tsuna reached for the glass to try again, when Hibari suddenly held Tsuna's face with long pale fingers. Tsuna flushed red. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment. Hibari didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"If things get difficult, you can always try to distract them with physical contact," Hibari murmured, oblivious to how red Tsuna was becoming. Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably as he was forced to look at the prefect. Hibari-san was so good looking, Tsuna thought in a daze, before mentally slapping himself. He shouldn't be thinking of something like that at a time like this!

Mukuro clapped his hands. "Exactly! Like how Tsunayoshi is being so flustered right now!" He laughed.

"You pineapple-bastard, stop making fun of Juudaime!" Gokudera growled. Yamamoto patted the silver-haired bomber's shoulder.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, it's fine, isn't it? It's all in good fun," Yamamoto said, and Gokudera shot him a glare.

"Don't touch me, you baseball idiot-!"

Lambo sighed at the pair's usual rowdiness, and Ryohei cheering them on wasn't helping.

Hibari was still holding Tsuna's face, and Mukuro tilted his head to the side, contemplating. The heterochromatic-eyed boy then smiled. "It would be the ultimate romance if two of the most powerful Special As loved a nobody D Class transfer student, wouldn't you say?,"**(1)**Mukuro asked, reaching over to caress his fingers across Tsuna's cheeks. "Ah, what stimulation!" Tsuna didn't think that it was possible to turn more red.

"Wha…?"

Mukuro dropped his hand abruptly, at the same time as Hibari. "But then, your appearance ruins it all!" he said bluntly. "It'll never work for you."

Tsuna sighed, the blush quickly fading from his cheeks. "You don't have to say it so blatantly…" They could be so rude…snotty mafiosi.

Mukuro stared at Tsuna. "Hmm…well, your glasses are so old-fashioned. They visually enlarge your eyes, don't they? Maybe that's the problem…" Before Tsuna could stop him, Mukuro lifted the thick black specs from Tsuna's face.

"Well, at least they still work…" Tsuna muttered. The brown-haired boy looked up as silence fell upon the room. Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed. Tsuna gulped. "Um, uh…yes?" He asked when the silence was becoming a bit unnerving.

Tsuna was a little more than surprised when Mukuro glomped him, but it was so quick that Tsuna thought that he imagined it. He certainly didn't imagine, however, the pineapple-haired boy saying to him excitedly, "Tsunayoshi-kun, why didn't you tell us that you were so adorable?"

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Wow, Tsuna, you can almost pass off as a girl!"

"HIIIEEE?"

"Don't make fun of Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "So what if he's a bit…feminine looking? That doesn't matter at all!"

"Go…Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, frowning slightly. Feminine looking? Tsuna glared at Mukuro, but without his glasses, it came out looking more like a cute pout. He stretched out his hand. "Alright, give me back my glasses!" He demanded, but Mukuro simply smirked, and made no move to return Tsuna's eyewear.

"Sawada-san, you can't wear those dorky specs when you're hosting," Lambo said. "You really do look much better without them, you know?"

Ryohei nodded. "You do, Sawada! It's EXTREME!"

"I don't care! I need my glasses to see, anyways!" Tsuna said, kneeling on the couch to try reach Mukuro better. He was mindful of Hibari, who was still sitting. Thankfully, the prefect didn't comment about Tsuna's glasses-less state.

Mukuro stepped back a step, dangling the glasses tauntingly. Tsuna growled, standing up on the couch, and was about to jump off when he, being Dame-Tsuna, tripped on the couch armrest, and fell right on top of Mukuro, both falling down with a crash.

Their lips met.

Another silence fell upon the host club, and Tsuna broke apart as soon as his brain processed what was happening. "Aauuurghh!" the brown-haired boy said in panic, scrambling off of Mukuro, who was getting up slowly. Tsuna began wiping his lips furiously. "Ew, ew, ew!" His first kiss, and it had to be a guy? Tsuna almost felt like crying.

Mukuro's expression was unreadable.

Hibari blinked, and then looked away. "…."

Yamamoto was the first one to recover. He gave an apprehensive glance toward Gokudera, who was gaping at the scene, the silver-haired boy's mouth moving up and down, but no words were coming out. The baseball player might not have understood his friend's sudden devotion to Tsuna, but even he could tell that Gokudera would probably freak.

Sure enough, Yamamoto was right.

"You-you-you," Gokudera spluttered. "You…PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled, whipping out his dynamite.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Gokudera-kun!" Mukuro, however, didn't look the least bit frightened. In fact, his red and blue eyes were glinting with a scheme. Tsuna gulped, but before he could react, Mukuro suddenly wrapped his arms around the brown-haired boy, and Tsuna's head was buried in Mukuro's chest.

"E-eh?"

"Ku fu fu…Obviously, Gokudera, Tsunayoshi-kun meant to do that," Mukuro said, tightening his hold. Tsuna had been too stunned to react, and Mukuro, ignoring Gokudera's look of rage, lifted Tsuna's chin up, forcing the smaller boy to face him. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, and Tsuna felt an awful sense of dread. The pineapple-haired boy continued, "If that was what you had wanted, you could have simply asked first, hm?"

And then Mukuro leaned in, their lips meeting for the second time.

* * *

**(1)** I totally did not mean to foreshadow. XD Just to say, though I changed the words around a little, this was in the Ouran manga too. :3

A/N: Okay, here is chapter three! I'm sorry again for not updating in a while! School and such…not that that's an excuse! I'm glad that now, it'll finally move on to some more plot! :DDD

So it seems that it's like totally 6927, the way it's going, but don't worry to all you 1827 people! I haven't forgotten Hibari! XD Actually, I realize that some of you might think that Hibari seems really forward, but…there is an explanation for that, more on that later. ;) And who knows what Mukuro is thinking? :3

And I'm really speeding up this fic, aren't I? XD At first this story was meant to go kind of slow, but based on your reviews,(Thank you to all those who did! :D) it seemed like that really wasn't what you guys were reading for. So just think of this fic like you're watching a drama! A Korean one, because I was watching Boys Over Flowers as I thought of what to write next. :D


	4. Determination

**A/N:** Wow, I got the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter yet! And I have to thank some of you for your really helpful reviews. But of course, all your reviews are important to me. ^ ^ LOL, it seems like most of you are into 1827. Well, the thing that I can only say is…patience? This story is a love triangle, and Hibari is one corner of it, no? :)

And this is most likely going to be the last time the issue of 'Vongola Decimo' will be brought up, I promise you!

* * *

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

~Determination

* * *

"I swear, you are the weakest herbivore that I have ever met," Hibari said to Tsuna dully. Tsuna, who was lying down on his back on the floor, looked up at Hibari, who was crouching down beside him, looking down. Tsuna blinked.

"…What?" Tsuna said blankly. He had woken up to this rather insulting statement. Tsuna could tell that this was the Host Club room, but could not remember why he had fallen asleep on the floor, and why everyone else except for him and Hibari Kyouya was in the room. "I…" Tsuna said, frowning, struggling to remember. "I…" Hibari stared at Tsuna. "…I feel like I had a bad dream," Tsuna admitted. Hibari stared at Tsuna a moment longer, before shaking his head, and sighed.

"Rokudo Mukuro kissed you twice and you passed out," Hibari said insensitively, and Tsuna's honey-brown eyes widened, sitting up from the hard floor abruptly.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna said, hands automatically going to his mouth. He blanched. "That's what I…Oh no, I had hoped that it was a bad dream…" Tsuna said, looking horrified. Stupid, stupid, Mukuro! That pineapple-haired boy was determined to make Tsuna's life a living hell, wasn't he? Tsuna looked around. "Hey, but…" Tsuna said, addressing Hibari now, and the prefect looked at the brown-haired boy. Tsuna continued, "But where is everyone?" The silence between the two was getting a little eerie.

Hibari got up, glancing at the clock, and sat down on a couch. He replied dutifully, "Everyone had to go. And Rokudo Mukuro had work." As an afterthought, the black-haired boy added, "And Gokudera Hayato is in the infirmary."

Tsuna looked up in alarm. "What? What's wrong with Gokudera-kun?" the brown-haired boy asked in concern. Sure, the silver-haired boy caused a lot of trouble, but Tsuna could see that he had no bad intentions, and hoped Gokudera was all right.

Hibari, on the other hand, did not seem to share the same sentiments. "Gokudera Hayato was refusing to leave you alone, so I bit him to death." This was said without a hint of remorse.

Tsuna's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? You…you…to Gokudera-kun…?" Wait, since it was Hibari Kyouya he was talking to, did 'bit to death' mean literally? Well, if Gokudera-kun was in the infirmary and not the hospital, Tsuna supposed that it meant that the silver-haired boy was all right…And hold on…"Mukuro has work?" Tsuna asked in confusion. What did that mean?

"He has to work for the school," Hibari said vaguely, and the way the black-haired boy said that indicated that that conversation was over. There was a more comfortable silence between the two, as Tsuna mulled over what Mukuro could possibly be doing-perhaps putting over illusions for the school like Reborn said?-while Hibari regarded Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. After a few moments, the black-haired boy finally said, "How long are you going to stay on the floor, Sawada Tsunayoshi?'

"Ah-!" Tsuna scrambled off immediately, blushing. How embarrassing! The brown-haired boy thought to himself, flustered. "Sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Hibari asked, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. We're continuing the lesson."

Tsuna looked up. "Eh? The lesson?" Tsuna asked, obliviously.

Hibari resisted the urge to face palm. "You are going to be a host club member, are you not? And you had fainted during your lesson. You must at least learn the basics if you are going to work here."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Uh…" Really? He didn't want to in the first place…

Hibari began right away.

"Some girls can be very shy when they first come, but regulars can be very bold once they are comfortable, and can do this…and that…"

HIIIEEEE! Tsuna thought, frantically trying (and failing) to keep the blush off his face. Were girls really like this?

_2 hours later…_

"Really, Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you being serious about this?" Hibari asked, and though he was keeping his composure, Tsuna could tell that he was fighting to keep patient. Vongola Decimo cringed, and the prefect pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index and sighed. "If you can't even play host to me, how are you going to entertain a bunch of giggling, twittering herbivores?"

"I…" Tsuna said, his cheeks heating, desperately trying to think of an excuse without it sounding completely bogus. His inability to host wasn't entirely his fault! Hibari-san was just simply being unfair! The black-haired boy just didn't know the concept of personal space, and Tsuna was positive that no girl would ever get so close to him! "I…"

Hibari sighed again, and Tsuna couldn't help but notice how exhausted the prefect looked, though Hibari was doing a very good job of concealing it. Hibari was also yawning about every two minutes, and once Tsuna had noticed, he had inwardly kept count of how many times the boy yawned. 42 times so far.

"…Hibari-san?" Tsuna finally asked tentatively, setting down the now cold cup of tea with no attempt to be graceful whatsoever. Hibari looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment. "…Um, well…You-How long did you sleep last night?" the brown-haired boy finally asked, not even bothering to tell Hibari that he didn't need to do the hopeless task of teaching him to host anymore. Every time Tsuna had tried to bring up that Hibari didn't need to bother, the brown-haired boy was awarded with a glare and had curtly told him to 'try hold up a conversation,' or 'offer the ladies more refreshments,' or something of that sort.

Hibari took a moment to answer. "…I pulled an all-nighter…" the prefect said finally, yawning. "…Upholding the discipline of Namimori Middle…."

"Then you really shouldn't waste your time here!" Tsuna protested. "You should get some sleep and-"

"It's fine," Hibari interrupted curtly. "I have to teach you because…" At the turn of the conversation, the boy's steel blue eyes narrowed. "…the pineapple herbivore," this was muttered rather venomously, before Hibari raised his voice. "Anyways, Sawada Tsunayoshi, back to the lesson. What is the number one thing girls look for when coming to a host club?"

"Ah! Um…" Hibari had mentioned this while Tsuna had been trying to set the cup down quietly, and the brown-haired boy tried to hurriedly think of the answer. "Uh…" Unfortunately, all Tsuna drew up was a blank, and Tsuna cringed at the reprimand he was going to get. But when the brown-haired boy cautiously peeked at the prefect, said prefect had fallen asleep.

"Oh…" Tsuna stared at Hibari's sleeping face. Tsuna felt a little guilty. The prefect must have been very tired to just fall asleep. Although Tsuna had saw Hibari sleeping once, he had been too panicked to be very observing. Now, looking closer, he saw that Hibari looked much more peaceful when asleep. Unconsciously, Tsuna's hand drifted to Hibari's hair.

Before the brunet's fingers so much as brushed over Hibari's hair, Tsuna realized what he was doing and jerked his hand back like it was on fire. His face immediately turned red, and Tsuna wondered if it was possible to die of mortification. What was he thinking, almost doing such a bold thing! Tsuna had been hesitant to leave, but even more so at the prospect of waking the prefect up. But now his embarrassment had gotten the better of him, and Tsuna couldn't stay in the room any longer. Although he was very worried at what Hibari might do to him tomorrow at school for ditching the lesson, he decided to worry about that later. Besides, it seemed like Hibari could use all the sleep he could get.

~182769~

Safe at home, Tsuna sighed heavily to himself, halfheartedly working on his homework. He wasn't looking forward to Reborn's Spartan training, whenever the man was going to come home, but he couldn't understand the material they were supposed to be studying. Tsuna grimaced at his math questions. If Reborn saw his work now, the Arcobaleno would most certainly strap Tsuna to a chair and keep him there until he got all of it right. Tsuna shuddered at a memory where he had to desperately use the bathroom, and Reborn had refused to let him go until he could memorize the periodic table. That had been pretty bad.

Tsuna absentmindedly pushed more lead out of his mechanical pencil, leaning more forward in his chair in a halfhearted attempt to get better motivated. It didn't work, and ten minutes later, Tsuna was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. He had much more pressing matters at the moment!

In the course of one day, he had a boy use him for a lap pillow, gained a subordinate, and got recruited(against his will) into a host club. Joy. Tsuna sighed. All three of those factors was going to a problem. He didn't know how he'll get Gokudera to be quiet about him being a mafia boss, and Hibari and the host club were kind of tied in together now. He sincerely hoped that Hibari wasn't going to bite him to death. But really, despite everything, Tsuna was pretty pathetic at hosting. He had tripped carrying over a tray, stuttered everything he said, and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Hibari was right. How was he going to host to actual girls tomorrow? And Hibari was so patient with him…Another wave of guilt coursed though him, and Tsuna contemplated doing a headdesk. However, that would make his face hurt as well as his head because of his glasses…

Tsuna blinked at that, getting the faint inklings of an idea. Glasses? Whipping the eyewear off his face, Tsuna stared at the thick black rimmed specs. He wore them because he needed them to see. He was wearing these ugly things because it disguised his face. It really did the trick. He had normal contacts, which he didn't wear in fear that someone would find out who he really was, and he had…not-so-normal contacts, which he definitely wasn't wearing, because it screamed, "Vongola Primo," louder than anything. Under normal circumstances, Tsuna would never even have considered putting them on. But now…

Wearing the contacts Spanner made him will make him be more calm…which will help matters enormously. And he owed it to Hibari-san, didn't he, to make his hosting a success?

Getting up, he opened his closet, shifting away piles of junk which he had admittedly not cleaned and should, and looking in, he finally found the box containing the contacts. Fishing the box out, Tsuna opened it and stared. He really did not want to do this. But…! Determination ran through him. He didn't have another choice, and it was the only way to go through with the Host Club without any trouble. And, though Tsuna was too embarrassed to admit it, it was also for Hibari-san.

~182769~

"Ah ha ha…" Yamamoto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he inched away from Hibari, where everyone in the room, and possibly outside it, could feel the murderous aura emanating from the head prefect. The baseball player gave Hibari a weak smile. "You know, Hibari…you don't have to host today, you know that right?"

Hibari gave Yamamoto an irate glare, and Yamamoto gave the prefect a sheepish look. Of course Hibari would remember when he wouldn't have to host. The chairman never forgot those days, and would also often turn a blind eye to the days where he would have to host as well. Hibari gave a sharp sigh, but before he could say anything, Mukuro walked in. He looked puzzled as he saw Hibari, but smiled all the same.

"Kyouya, how rare for you to just visit like this," Mukuro said cordially. Hibari didn't answer, which was to be expected, and Mukuro sat on a chair and fiddled with a teacup. As if suddenly remembering, Mukuro looked up. "Ah, that's right…How is Tsunayoshi-kun? He fainted yesterday, I wonder why?" Mukuro smirked.

"You bastard, you know exactly why!" Gokudera growled, storming in. Mukuro gave the boy a bored look. The silver-haired boy had a bandage on one side of his face, but appeared to be all right otherwise from the fight he and Hibari had.

Mukuro waved a dismissive hand, no longer playing dumb. "Well, if Tsunayoshi-kun is that weak-hearted, how will he react if a girl attempted to kiss him? I hope you taught him everything he needed to know, Kyouya…as he hosts today and all."

Hibari gave Mukuro a venomous glare. "He won't even be able to talk after I bite him to death. The herbivore skipped."

Mukuro blinked, before smirking. "Ah, so that's why you're in a more foul mood than usual, huh?"

Ryohei, who hadn't been in the conversation before, joined in. He grinned. "Sawada should join my boxing club, if he could escape you, Hibari!" Yamamoto couldn't help but also cracking a grin at that, but it did nothing to ease the prefect's bad mood.

Lambo twirled a lock of his curly black hair with a thoughtful expression. "If Sawada-san didn't learn everything, what will he do today? Club hours start in ten minutes…"

"Cheh! Don't underestimate the Tenth! Even without that bastard's tutelage, Tenth will be fine! In fact, I bet he's much better off with the bastard's help!" Gokudera said haughtily with his arms crossed.

"If you say so…" Lambo said, shrugging.

Ryohei frowned. "Why do you call Sawada, 'Tenth?" the boxer asked in confusion, but before Gokudera could answer, the doors opened with a loud bang. All the members looked up toward the door.

"Host Club doesn't start yet," Yamamoto started to call out, but stopped when he looked at the person at the door. The baseball players eyes widened. "…Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked uncertainly.

Tsuna strolled in, with confidence that he hadn't possessed the other day. Blinking his now orange eyes, the results from Spanner's contacts, he gave all the members a smile. "I'm not late, am I?" Tsuna asked, still walking casually. Ignoring the members' shock, he sat on a chair nonchalantly.

"Sawada? You look different…" Lambo mused, staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "Do I?" he asked blankly. This really was like being in Hyper Dying Will Mode all over again, but this was the only way that Tsuna could keep his cool…

All of sudden, Hibari lunged over, tonfa in hand before anyone could react. Tsuna didn't even blink; grabbing a silver tray, he used it as a shield, and the tonfa met the shield with a loud _bang! _Hibari didn't pause, swinging his other tonfa as his first one had punched a hole in the tray and was now stuck. Pretty soon, a fight had started, but with Tsuna without his 27 mittens and pills, all he could do was dodge.

Everyone was staring, but Mukuro appeared unfazed. "That tray is real silver," the pineapple-haired boy complained, before he grinned. Just when he thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't get more interesting…

Tsuna ducked. "Hibari-san," the brown-haired boy said calmly. "Why are you attacking me?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Skipping lessons shall result in you being bitten to death," the prefect muttered, and Tsuna resisted rolling his eyes and opted for sighing in exasperation.

"Hibari-san, if you'd just let me explain-" the now orange-eyed boy tried to say, but then all the host club members heard voices on the other side of the door, and everyone scrambled to their positions. Hibari grudgingly sheathed his tonfas, much to Tsuna's relief.

"…I wonder what the new member is like?" a girl with an obnoxiously loud voice was asking outside, and it was her that alerted the host club that customers were coming.

"I thought that the Host Club only accepted Special As, but apparently, the new member is a D Class transfer student," another girl said, though it took more effort to hear this girl's voice.

Obnoxious girl sounded scandalized. "Really?" she asked, more dramatically than she should, and Tsuna couldn't help but actually rolling his eyes this time at this action. The loud girl continued, "And no, you're wrong, Suzuna, the Host Club started with a Special A, but the other members…anyways, if this is the D Class student I think it is, then prepare for a laugh, he's so not Host Club material," the girl was saying to Suzuna, snickering, as they opened the doors. And stopped dead in their tracks.

"Welcome to the Host Club." Mukuro had not said that, and the two girls looked down to see a brown-haired boy kneeling down on one knee. Tsuna looked up with a soft smile, and the sight of those sky-orange eyes caused the two girls to blush uncontrollably. This was the new member? This wasn't like they imagined, this boy was just as good-looking as the rest of the club!

Tsuna, acting oblivious to the two girls' gaping, just got up and bowed. "My ladies, would you like to sit down?" the new host asked sweetly, and the girls could only jerk their heads up and down dumbly like marionettes as they followed Tsuna in a daze.

"So why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Tsuna suggested, but blinked down at the puddles of goo that the girls had turned into. "Um…ladies?"

~182769~

"Well, I'd say that Tsuna is quite the natural out there," Mukuro said, smiling. Tsuna's last customers for the day seemed reluctant to leave, Tsuna trying to sweet-talk them to get out.

"Of course!" Gokudera frowned, seemingly exasperated at everyone's surprise about Tsuna's hosting skills.

While the rest of the host club was arguing, Tsuna quietly slipped to the window side to where Hibari was sitting, slipping off the contacts and storing them carefully. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked timidly, no longer influenced by the contacts. Hibari noticed this abrupt change in behavior, and turned around, steel-blue eyes meeting honey-brown.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, and Tsuna winced. Biting his bottom lip, he clasped his hands to his chest. "I'm sorry!" Tsuna blurted. 'For-for running out on you at the lesson…"

The prefect sat up, still staring, and Tsuna resisted the urge to step back. Hibari raised his hand, and Tsuna unintentionally let out a small squeak. But Hibari merely ruffled Tsuna's brown hair.

Tsuna blinked. "E-eh?"

"If you already knew about hosting, you could have just told me," Hibari said, almost reproachfully. But of course, being Hibari, it simply sounded as though the prefect was mildly annoyed. Hibari's long pale fingers were still twined in Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna's arms were up in an awkward position, raised above his head as though uncertain whether he should try to get Hibari's hand out of his hair, or whether he should listen to the part of him that valued life, and simply drop his hands and wait for the prefect to let go himself. The brown-haired boy laughed nervously. "Well, actually…I'm really just a nobody, really…you just teach really well!"

Hibari didn't reply, dropping his hand down to his sides. "Hmmm," the prefect murmured. The almost amiable air Hibari has around him vanished instantly, and Tsuna took an involuntary step back.

"…Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. "Wha-"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto interrupted, walking over and putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, and the honey-brown eyed boy looked up in surprise.

"Hiie! Um, uh, yes?" Tsuna said. Yamamoto gave his usual cheery grin.

"You were awesome today! Was that seriously your first time?" Yamamoto asked. The two began walking off.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, after a quick glance back to Hibari, who hadn't moved. He turned back to Yamamoto. "Yeah, it was…and thanks," the brown-haired boy quickly added at Yamamoto's compliment.

Yamamoto smiled, staring off into the side. "Of course, now there are all these rumors that joining the Host Club will automatically make you a Special A…" The baseball player laughed.

Tsuna blinked. "Um…what?"

Yamamoto's eyes snapped back towards Tsuna's face. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Con-"

"Congratulations, Sawada!" Ryohei said running toward the two. The boxer also had a huge grin on his face. Ryohei continued. "You're now in the A Class!"

"Uh…." Tsuna froze. "Excuse me?"

"News travel pretty fast around here, Tsuna," Yamamoto shrugged. "The Newspaper Club is just an excuse to gossip officially, and some of the more chattier girls in it came here today. Took one look at your face and…" Yamamoto paused, staring at the smaller boy's gaping face. Was it really such a shock? Tsuna simply looked incredulous, so Yamamoto continued. "…Though I can't believe I never saw it either! Those girls are pretty sharp, they made a newspaper about you today…"

"Oh, I have the article," Lambo said, looking in his pockets, but came out with nothing. The black haired boy frowned. "I could have sworn that-"

"Looking for this?" Mukuro asked, walking over, holding a newspaper. The pineapple-haired boy had just finished a conversation with Gokudera. The silver-haired boy immediately went over to Tsuna's side.

"Tenth! As expected, you were amazing today! And congratulations! I would have congratulated you sooner, but…" Gokudera trailed off as Tsuna took the newspaper and read it.

It was just an article that showed his picture(in color), stating that he was the newest member of the famous Namimori Middle School Host Club. Apparently, after a little research, it was revealed that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a descendant of Vongola Primo, and his father is Sawada Iemitsu.

"Oh…" Tsuna said, who had brought the paper closer to his face to read, due to his lack of glasses or contacts. He was so focused on the paper and he jumped a little when Mukuro suddenly placed his gloved hands on the brown-haired boy's small shoulders.

"Just to let you know," Mukuro whispered from behind, his lips almost brushing Tsuna's ear. "No one knows you're a mafia boss to be because that information is secret. Although," the pineapple-haired boy sighed. "With Gokudera constantly addressing you as 'Tenth,' the rest of the Host Club will most likely guess it by tomorrow." Tsuna's shoulders slumped as Mukuro released him.

Reborn was right, Tsuna got up by default. Though Tsuna knew that wearing the contacts had been a risk, the honey-brown eyed boy couldn't regret his choice. He was glad that Hibari seemed to approve of Tsuna, it was worth having some information that he'd rather keep hidden being found out.

"Ah ha ha! If Tsuna's in the A Class, that means he'll be with us!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, that's right! I hope it isn't too hard…"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll tutor you!"

As all the members chattered on, Hibari watched Tsuna with narrowed eyes.

'_It's okay, you don't need to stand up for me, I'm just a nobody, and besides, I-I just met you!' _

'_Regardless, I'll become the strongest in Namimori, and you won't ever have to cry again. Promise me that you won't cry.'_

_The tiny eight year old brown-haired boy gulped nervously at the ferocity of the older black-haired boy, but he wiped away the last of his tears, and smiled hesitantly. 'O-Okay,'_

Hibari sighed at the memory.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I AM SOOOO SORRY. I was pretty late in updating this time, and I don't even have a good excuse other than that I discovered the wonderfulness of Kuroshitsuji. Eh heh heh…= =; But seriously, it's awesome, I hope they have a third season! :DDD

And then after I got off a bit on my Kuroshitsuji high, I found out about Eyeshield 21! Not done reading it all yet, and I'm going to watch it and everything, but I realized that I better get my act together and update. But Eyeshield 21...it's sooo awesome! X3

And like I said, I really apologize for not updating in a long time, and that I can't even make up for it with a long chapter! XO It's because I feel like the chapter would be dragging if I made it longer, and I wanted it to end where it's at right now. Because the next chapter will have a time skip! Yay! This beginning 'arc' of sorts is finally over! I hope that this chapter is okay to read...

Thank you for everyone who is still reading this! I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome!


	5. I'm so sorry!

Um…hi… =.=;

So, uh…first of all, let me apologize to everyone who was expecting an update…this isn't. In fact, I am truly very, very sorry, but I'm not ever going to update this story. I just can't do it. I'm really sorry for the disappointment, and I really loath myself for not finishing this, because I know how it feels to like a fic and it discontinues…I know it very well. X(

So, again, I'm very sorry, but I can't finish this fic. Thank you for all the readers who were with me up until this point.

However, I do have good news: this fic will be adopted by Exile Wrath! :DD So please check out this author's work if you can… she'll start working on it, but for now, her profile url is www .fanfiction u/2958127/Exile_Wrath


End file.
